My Guardian Angel
by liliesiris
Summary: Ruby was glad he wasn't a Guardian Angel. He didn't like humans, as he saw them as idiotic, ignorant, and pathetic. So when he had been made a Guardian Angel, he was naturally pissed. He disliked being a Guardian Angel just as much as he disliked humans, though those were on two different parts of the spectrum. Disclaimer: I do not own Pokemon Special
1. Prologue

_Nearly every human had a Guardian Angel, one that would watch over their human and keep them safe. Though not all Angels were assigned a human to watch over, and not all humans were assigned an Angel. Ruby was one of those angels. It wasn't that he was a bad angel, he just had no interest in being a Guardian Angel. Many of the novice angels always mused about being Guardian Angels, but Ruby didn't. He really had no interest in the job. 'What's so great about being a Guardian Angel?' he often thought, 'They just follow a human around. All humans are the same.' more often than he'd like, he'd catch many of the novice angels watching humans from the cloud mirrors. He would yell at them to get back to their training. Ruby had done the same when he was a novice angel, but he realized early on that humans were all the same. They did the same things all the time and were always fighting and killing one another. 'How utterly pathetic.' One day, God called upon Ruby._

 _"I am giving you the task of guarding a human."_

 _"Why?"_

 _"Because I know that you dislike humans. Tell me, child, why do you dislike the creations I have made?"_

 _"Because they're pathetic. Always doing something idiotic."_

 _"Would you call them ignorant?"_

 _"Yes."_

 _"Would you say that all humans are the same?"_

 _"Well yes."_

 _"Wouldn't you yourself be ignorant of thinking so?" Ruby was silent. "You don't need to answer that now. I want you to go and work as a Guardian Angel. And, when your thinking and answer for both change, come see me."_

So that's why Ruby was on Earth instead of in heaven. He was a Guardian Angel, something many other angels envied him for. They, who had worked so hard and dreamed of being a Guardian Angel. Ruby, who hadn't wanted to be one, is. Even for angels life was unfair. Ruby would gladly have handed over his job to someone else, but if he did, he'd be in serious trouble. He looked at the folder he held. He opened it, and on the first page, was a picture of a girl paper-clipped to a bunch of papers. The girl was around two years old, and she had brown hair and blue eyes. Her name was Sapphire Birch.

Days passed with Ruby watching the little girl from afar. He didn't want to be near the human, but his job was to guard her, so that required being near her. He hated his job. He had preferred running errands for the higher angels and delivering messages, but here he was. The human hardly did anything either. Just waddled around, making a mess of things, occasionally eating things she shouldn't and bawling her eyes out. Ruby on several accounts had to stop her from chewing books and eating bottle caps. That was his first interaction with the girl. It had now been a year, and he was still bored from his job, wanting to go back to heaven already. Messenger Angels came and went, giving him messages from other angels and God, who still would not allow Ruby to go back to heaven. He had been sitting on the window ledge of the girl's bedroom, watching her play with lego blocks, the big kind. Her mother had left her to go answer a phone call. Probably not the best idea since she was only two. His mind had started to wander off, and he didn't notice the human staring at him. Ruby noticed when the sound of lego being banged against another lego had stopped.

"What are you looking at?" Ruby asked, glaring at the human. He knew he wouldn't get an answer. She couldn't see him. At least, that's what he thought. He turned away from the human. He thought his mind was playing tricks on him, but out of the corner of his eyes, he saw the human walk towards him. The window was taller than the human (obviously), but he was not going to take any chances. Ruby quickly backed away from her, falling out the window in the process. He quickly recovered and looked at the girl from the window, who was staring at him. It wasn't that he was scared of humans, he just didn't want one to go near him... Okay, maybe he was slightly scared. After seeing what they did to someone who was thought of as being a witch, he didn't want to interact with humans, much less guard them. He shuddered at the thought of what they would do if they discovered angels existed.

"Birdie."

"I'm not a bird-" he was cut off when the girl grabbed the end of his left wing, yanking on it. Naturally, it hurt, a lot. He was also pulled into the room, nearly hitting the girl in the face with his feet. He instead hit her in the face with his wings. The girl let go of his wing and fell onto her back, staying still. Ruby panicked, thinking he had killed the human, but realized she wasn't actually dead. She was just laying there. The little girl started laughing and started to roll around on the floor. The door opened and Ruby turned to see the little girl's mother.

"Sapphire!" the older human went over to her child, "I leave you for a few minutes and this happens." she picked her up. "Come now sweetie. It's time for lunch." Ruby watched as they left the room. As she was carried away, Sapphire kept her eyes on Ruby before giving him a smile, which Ruby might have returned. Maybe being a Guardian Angel wasn't going to be so bad.


	2. Chapter 1

Sapphire, to say the least, was a bratty, troublesome kid. She would run away and get dirty, be it by mud or dirt. She acted like the sweetest kid who liked to get messy to her parents, but she was devious to other kids around her age. She was nicknamed 'the Beast' in elementary, but when she reached high school her new nickname was 'the Conqueror' since she conquered nearly all sports. Surprisingly, she had managed to make friends. Her first friend had been a boy named Wally. He was a sickly boy, who rarely went to school and the two had met in the third grade. Wally was being been bullied by older kids, and Sapphire came to his rescue. She beat up the two older kids, getting suspended for two days. When she came back to school, Wally had thanked her for before, and she offered to be his bodyguard but instead became his friend. Her second friend was Yellow. She was, despite her appearance, in the fifth grade, and had become Sapphire's friend when Sapphire had been playing soccer and missed the goal, instead kicking the ball towards Yellow, hitting her in the face. Another friend she made was Red. He was a middle school student, who was conveniently Yellow's neighbor. Red was friends with two others his age, another boy named Green, and a girl named Blue.

Sapphire was a sophomore in high school now, and she practically scared away everyone except Wally. In all the years Ruby had to watch over her, he never saw the girl show any interest in the opposite gender other than beating them at 'manly activities' (such as beating them in wrestling, football, etc). According to the Guardian Angel Handbook, the teen years of a human were the hardest, since that was when they went through their rebellious phase and (especially girls) had mood swings. And Sapphire was rather... appealing, for a human at the least, if it weren't for her barbaric behavior, boys might have actually approached her other than just to challenge her. Or maybe that was just their way of showing they liked her. Humans were strange creatures. Cats were much simpler. He wished he could be a cat's Guardian Angel, though he wasn't sure if there was such a thing. Ruby sat on the rooftop of one of the school buildings, watching a boy who had foolishly challenged Sapphire, get his ass handed to him. He was most likely a freshman.

"Hard at work I see." Ruby turned his head to see Crystal, a former Guardian Angel, now retired to an Adviser Angel. She had a white cloud above her head, acting as a shield for her against the rain.

"Hello Crystal. Lovely day isn't it?"

"It's raining."

"So it is." Ruby smiled, though it was forced. She was partially the reason he was a Guardian Angel. He had found out it was she who had requested for him to become a Guardian Angel, though when he asked, she had never said why. He turned his attention back to Sapphire, who had already finished the 'fight' with the other human, who had run off. Wally stood to the side, holding his umbrella open to keep himself from getting wet, and Sapphire's now broken umbrella. The girl picked up her backpack before getting under Wally's umbrella, throwing her own into a nearby trashcan, and left the school grounds with her friend.

"You're doing your job well, I'll give you that," Crystal remarked. "I'm surprised you made it this far without going back."

"It was tempting, but orders are orders." he replied, "I don't really see why the girl needs a Guardian Angel. She can defend herself quite fine."

"What are your observations on her so far?"

"She's barbaric."

"Besides that."

"She's very barbaric." he replied, "Are you sure she's even human?"

"Well I'm not her Guardian Angel so I wouldn't know." Crystal said, "You should go back to working." she turned away and left.

"I was until you interrupted me." he muttered. He stood up, stretching his wings. He didn't much like the rain, but he preferred it over snow. Snow limited his mobility, and often stuck to his wings, adding unneeded extra weight. Rain made his wings damp and slightly heavy, but not as much as snow did. He flew around a bit, keeping an eye out for Sapphire. The girl usually went to the park near her school to meet with her friends, but it was raining so they would most likely be at the pizza combo coffee place that opened up a month ago. He made his way there, spotting Sapphire entering the place with Wally. He went in after them, staying airborne. No one noticed him, which was obvious. Not even Sapphire. The girl had stopped being able to see him once she had become five. He didn't mind though. He noticed that Sapphire's other friends were sitting at a table. Red sat next to Green, and across from them, were Yellow and Blue.

"Hello Sapphire, Wally." Yellow greeted them. Sapphire sat next to Yellow, while Wally sat next to Red.

"How's school been for you guys?" Red asked.

"Sapphire was challenged by a freshman again."

"Did you beat his ass?" Blue asked. Sapphire nodded her head, "Looks like you're paying today Green~" Green muttered something incoherent before getting up.

"What pizza do you guys want?"

"Combo!" Blue and Red shouted in unison.

"Pepperoni's fine for me," Wally spoke.

"What about you Yellow?"

"I'm fine with either one." Green nodded his head before going over to the counter to order the pizza.

"I hope it stops raining soon," Yellow spoke when Green came back to take his seat a few minutes later. "It's been raining all week."

"The news said it would stop by next week," said Red. The group continued to have side conversations as they waited for the pizza to arrive. Ruby hadn't been paying attention, but a young girl entered the restaurant. A girl younger than Sapphire. Though Ruby did pay attention to the two angels at her side.

"Diamond!? Pearl!?"

"Senior Ruby!" Diamond grinned when he saw him. "Hello!"

"Long time since we've seen you." said Pearl.

"Do you two know him?" the girl asked. Wait- the girl could hear them? More importantly, she could see them?!

"You can see us?!"

The girl nodded her head, speaking in a quiet voice, "If we are to discuss how I am able to see you, I'd prefer it to be outside. That girl is beginning to stare." Ruby turned to see Sapphire staring at Platinum, making it blatantly obvious. Platinum walked back outside, and stood underneath the awning, with Diamond and Pearl on either side of her. "I don't know how I am able to see you Angels, but I can. Diamond and Pearl have told me babies are able to see Angels, but that ability disappears as they grow older. It seems the opposite with me."

"Is that why these two are your Guardian Angels?" she nodded her head.

"I'll be going back inside for now." Platinum spoke.

"Diamond why don't you go with her?" Pearl suggested, "Can you get him something to eat Missy?" the young girl nodded her head before heading into the restaurant with Diamond.

"Any news from above?"

Pearl shook his head, "I've been making trips every few days. It's pretty chaotic up there, ever since that incident a few years ago."

"You mean when Gold disappeared?" Pearl nodded his head. Years ago, about six or seven, Ruby couldn't remember, Gold, a Guardian Angel, had disappeared. It had been shortly after the human he had been assigned to had died in an accident. Crystal and Gold had both witnessed it. After all, Gold had been lounging around, talking a bit with Crystal near his human. Ruby never found out how the human died, only that Gold had disappeared shortly afterwards. He had been missing ever since. Pearl had never met Gold, since he and Diamond had both been novice angels, but everyone knew of his story.

"Do you think he ran away?"

Ruby scoffed, "Unlikely. Gold may have been an idiot, but he wasn't a coward. He wouldn't have just run away. I have a theory, though, but don't tell the other Angels."

"I think he's become a Fallen Angel."


	3. Chapter 2

Ruby had bid the two Angels (and Platinum goodbye) when they left the restaurant. A while after, Sapphire and her friends decided to go to Green's house (much to Green's annoyance), to hang out more. Ruby followed after them. It had only been a few minutes when the group had begun walking when Ruby saw Platinum and the Angels again. A man had grabbed Platinum's arm, after what seemed to be an argument, and wasn't letting go. Diamond was frantically trying to hit the man, but couldn't because his arm kept going through him. Pearl wasn't around, and Ruby wondered why. Both Red and Sapphire had dropped their umbrellas and sprinted over to help Platinum (how they didn't slip on the puddles was beyond Ruby's knowledge). Red punched the man in the face, making him loosen his grip on Platinum's arm. Sapphire followed up by punching the man in the stomach, then a kick to the face. Many bystanders had watched the whole scene in horror and shock, none bothering to do anything about the scene that had unfolded in front of them. A few of them had pulled out their cellular devices to snapchat or tweet what was happening. Not one of them bothering to call the police, a few of them ignored what was happening and even walked away. Idiots the lot of them. Sapphire and Red had pinned Platinum's attacker down, while Green whipped out his phone to call the police.

"Are you okay Missy?" Diamond asked.

"Are you alright?" Yellow walked up to the girl, worry written all over her face.

"I'm fine." she was mainly answering Diamond's question. She turned to Red and Sapphire and bowed. "Thank you for helping me."

"No problem." Red flashed her a grin. "Your arm alright?"

"It'll heal eventually, but really, thank you both." Green walked over to the group, with Blue and Wally.

"The police should be here in a few minutes. What should we do with this guy until then?"

"Tie him up?" Blue suggested, "I've got some rope in my backpack."

Green looked at her suspiciously as she pulled out rope, "Why do you- never mind." he took the rope from Blue and, with the help of Red, tied the man up. It was best to never question Blue on things she kept in her backpack, such as a roll of duct tape, camera, rope, and a case of lock picking tools... she was very strange.

"What did that guy want from you?"

"He was a news reporter." was her reply, "He interviewed my father a few days ago, but was thrown out. I believe he recognized me."

"So he targeted you because of your dad." Platinum nodded her head at Green's statement. "So that's why you look so familiar. I read something about your family in the newspaper this morning. The Berlitz family?"

"Yes. My name is Platinum. May I have your names?"

"I'm Blue! Those too are Yellow and Wally." she gestured at the two. "Your heroes are Red and Sapphire, and the serious one is Green."

"Thank you all again, but I should get home soon and change into something more dry."

"Yellow's house is pretty close." Blue spoke, "You can go there and dry off and tell your parents."

"Well..." Platinum seemed hesitant.

"They're not bad people." Ruby spoke to assure the human, "They're really nice, especially Yellow."

"Alright." the police came by, and after questioning the group, drove away with the tied up man. The group walked off, and Diamond was about to follow when Ruby held him back. Platinum turned to Diamond, a look of confusion written across her face.

"We'll catch up," Ruby assured her. Diamond gave the girl a reassuring smile and waved as she left with the others.

"What's wrong Senior Ruby?"

"Where's Pearl?"

"He had to go report to Senior Crystal again."

"We need to tell him about what happened."

"Shouldn't I be with Missy than? You could tell Pearl-" Diamond had been about to fly off when Ruby grabbed his arm, holding him back.

"You like her don't you?" Diamond stared at him in confusion. "Platinum, you like her."

"She's my friend so-"

"That's not what I mean Diamond. You're in love with her aren't you?" Diamond seemed to have been processing what Ruby had said, his cheeks slowing becoming pink.

Diamond lowered himself back to the ground, and Ruby let go of his arm. "Was it obvious?"

"No, but I know when an Angel is in love. There's a change in their aura, a minor one. Not very noticeable unless you know what to look for."

"Then how did you-"

"I'm observant Diamond," Ruby scoffed, "And you're not the first Angel I've been around that's in love."

"Who was the first Angel?"

"It was Gold." Diamond's eyes widened.

"Gold? But I thought-"

"Diamond!" the two looked up to see Pearl, "Where's Missy?"

"She's with my human." Ruby replied, "They went to her friend's house so they could dry off."

"Your human?"

"Well she is my human, seeing as I am her Guardian Angel." Ruby stated, "Is there something wrong with that?"

"No, I guess not." Pearl sighed, "We should go find Missy. Can you show us the way?" Ruby nodded his head and led them to Yellow's house. The group seemed to have just arrived and were about to enter the home.

"Missy!" Platinum turned around and smiled when she saw Diamond and Pearl. She allowed the two Angels to go in before her and followed after. "Are you coming in Senior Ruby?"

"I've got things to do." he replied with a shake of his head, "See you guys around."

 **. . .**

Ruby actually didn't have things to do, but he didn't want to watch Sapphire all day, and he needed some time to himself. Maybe some time to reflect on the 13 years he spent among humans. He still thought of them as ignorant. Maybe still the same. They all had different appearances and personalities, but when push comes to shove, they were all the same. But... maybe there was something different about his human. She certainly was very different than other humans, something about her intrigued Ruby, he couldn't quite put his finger on it, but something did. And he was going to find out what. To do that… he'd have to learn more of Sapphire's history. But... in order to do that he'd have to return to heaven, and he wasn't allowed to go back, at least not yet. Looks like he'll have to enlist the help of another Angel.


	4. Chapter 3

Ruby sat on the rooftop of the school, waiting for the bell to ring. It was finally thanksgiving break, and Sapphire and the others were going to celebrate having the two weeks off of school, along with Platinum transferring to the school soon. His mind wandered to a conversation he had had two months ago...

" _You want me to what?!" before Ruby stood an Advisor Angel, Wallace, Ruby's mentor and confidant._

" _Please, Master Wallace! I just need you to mess around with Security and-"_

" _Absolutely not!" Ruby flinched at the harsh tone of his mentor. "Ruby I cannot fool around with the Security Angels! Not even to help you sneak into the Archives!" he snapped. "And because of last week's incident, Security is tighter and more skittish than before!"_

" _What incident?" Wallace was silent, "Master Wallace what incident?"_

" _It doesn't concern you Ruby. I am to give no information on the incident to anyone, as are the other Advisors."_

" _Alright fine, keep your secrets." Ruby crossed his arms, "Will you help me or not Master Wallace?"_

" _I won't help you to distract the Security but… I may help you a different way, it may take time, though. Do you have enough patience?"_

" _Of course I do."_

Two months went by slower than Ruby had expected, and with each passing day, he was growing more impatient. His patience was wearing thin. The Archives was a place very few had access to. The Caretakers were in charge of the Archives, and they stored any information on humans there. Besides them, Crystal was the only Angel allowed in, since she was head of the Caretakers (besides being an Advisor Angel). Still… he didn't think it would take so long just to get a hold of the files on one human! But then again, time did flow differently in heaven. He had learned all this as a novice angel but had forgotten entirely because he simply hadn't cared at the time, something he now regretted. He was broken out of his thoughts when the bell sounded. He stood up, stretching his wings after having them folded for a painful hour. He saw Sapphire leaving her classroom and began to follow after her. She was joined by Yellow, and soon Wally. The trio made their way to the student parking lot, where Red, Green, and Blue were waiting. They all greeted each other.

"Where's Platinum?" Sapphire asked.

"She said she'd meet us here," Red answered her. "I wonder how she's getting here?"

"I think I know." everyone followed Green's gaze and saw a white limo stop along the sidewalk. They all had the same reaction, complete and utter surprise (except maybe Green, who was very hard to surprise). Ruby himself had suspected the girl to have such an extravagant form of transportation, but he was more surprised when he saw Diamond and Pearl sitting on top of the limo. The driver of the limo went to open the passenger door and Platinum stepped out, the door closing behind her. The two Angels flew over to Ruby as the limo drove away.

"Good afternoon." Platinum greeted the group.

"I didn't know you had a limo!" Blue stomped on Red's foot at his outburst.

Platinum stared at him in confusion, "Doesn't everybody?" Ruby could see Pearl trying hard not to facepalm.

"Missy they're not rich like you." Pearl sighed, pointing out (what should've been) the obvious to her.

"Oh." was her reply. "So, where will we be going?"

"We were planning on going bowling." Blue explained, "Then karaoking, then we go out to eat then we go to sleep at someone's house!"

"Shouldn't we get clothes then?"

"We can do that after we eat."

"Whose house we gonna go to?"

"Look we'll decide as we go along with it." Blue said, "So, Green and Red will be driving."

"Why aren't you driving?" Green asked.

"My parents took away my drivers license."

"...You crashed your car into a tree didn't you?"

"It was a stop sign." she smiled, "Me and Platinum will carpool with Green. The rest of you, with Red."

Diamond and Pearl seemed very calm about sitting on a car as if they had been doing it for years, which they probably have been doing. Ruby sat with them on top of Green's car as they drove to the bowling alley. It was a strange experience. Ruby felt like he could fall off at any moment whenever Green took an unexpected turn.

"-So you guys always sit on a car whenever Platinum goes somewhere?"

"Usually we sit in the car with her," Diamond replied.

"But her parents were in the limo, so we had to sit on the roof."

"Have you guys ever been to a bowling alley?"

"It's a food place right?"

The bowling alley was crowded. Luckily, there was one lane left for them to occupy. Red showed Platinum how to bowl, while Wally decided to just sit and watch. Because of his illness, he wasn't allowed to do any physical activities that required strength, or anything that strained him. They had fun, but they had to leave because Sapphire had thrown the bowling ball too hard causing it to nearly hit a few people. They had gone karoking afterward, which Ruby found amusing. Sapphire wasn't that bad of a singer, but she was off key at times. Yellow was reluctant to sing but became comfortable with it, Wally sang sometimes, and Green absolutely refused to sing. Blue and Red went all out, while Platinum merely watched.

Afterward, they were all driven back to their homes to drop off their things and get their clothes and sleepover at Blue's house. Platinum then suggested sleeping over at her own house instead, insisting it was no trouble. After talking over the phone with her parents, she smiled and told her friends the directions to her home, which she called a simple, quaint, and cozy home, which seemed to be located in the hilly area of the town they all lived in.


	5. Chapter 4

_Ruby was off delivering messages to Guardian Angels and Advisor Angels. He had just been made a Messenger Angel a few days prior and he was already being worked to the bone. The good thing was that it gave him a reason to not talk to others._

 _"Ruby!" he groaned. Or course, that didn't stop others from trying to talk to him. He kept flying, hoping whoever called his name would get the message. "Ruby!" or not. He stopped flying, turning around to see Lizzy, one of the few angels whose presence he could tolerate. She was a novice angel that had fallen behind, so had not been allowed to graduate along with Ruby and the other novice angels. The girl had no problems with it, and Ruby was beginning to wonder if she actually preferred being a novice angel. "Ruby I called your name like five times!"_

 _"That was two."_

 _"So you did hear me!" she grinned, "Ruby, what memory of your's do you like the most?"_

 _"My- what?" the question caught him off guard. Memories? What did she mean by that?_

 _"Your memories of being human!" she said, "I mean- obviously we vaguely remember the people we knew when we were alive, what they looked like I mean- but we still remember their names and the places we've been to-"_

 _"Lizzy-" he cut her off, "You're rambling again."_

 _"Oh! Sorry!" she moved strands of her brown hair away from her face. "Anyway, do you have any memories you like?"_

 _"Why are you asking?"_

 _"I was talking with some of the other angels and we talked about our memories. For me, it was when I slept at my friends' house for the first time." she smiled, "Of course, I only know their names and what the place looked like, but it's my favorite. So, what memories do you like?"_

 _"I don't like any of my memories," he answered. "I'd rather not talk about it." Lizzy's smile faltered into a sad look, her brown eyes looking down at the ground._

 _"I'm... sorry if I offended you."_

 _"No, it's fine." he shook his head, "I have to go deliver messages." without another word, Ruby flew off. What he had told Lizzy was a lie. He had not been entirely truthful with her. He didn't remember anything of his life as a human. He hadn't been a human, having been among those that God had created._

Platinum's 'simple, quaint, and cozy home' was an understatement. The girl lived in a mansion. A mansion for crying out loud! Nothing about it was simple! Ruby nearly fell off the car in astonishment. They even had to go through security! Honestly, though, should he really have been surprised? The girl seemed to carry an infinite amount of money, along with credit cards, and there was no ignoring the two rings she wore on both her hands. There was also the fact that she, along with her two angels, didn't know what a bowling alley was, and she did have a limo. Okay, so Ruby wasn't as observant as he claimed to be. There was a reason he had been a messenger angel before.

"Welcome to my home Seniors." Platinum welcomed them when they had entered the mansion after she had been greeted by her butler Sebastian. She muttered a few words to him, sending him to another room.

"You- You live in a mansion," Sapphire stated.

"I do."

"You have a butler."

"Yes, Senior Red."

"You're fucking loaded!" Blue exclaimed, only to have Green smack her upside the head.

"Thanks for letting us sleep over," Green said. "Your house is... nice."

"Thank you Senior Green." she clapped her hands, Sebastian appearing by her side.

"Yes, Missy?"

"Please show my friends to the rooms they will be sleeping in."

"Are we sleeping in separate rooms?" Blue asked.

"Yes."

"But that destroys the purpose of a sleepover!" Blue exclaimed, "Girl's have to sleep in one room, while boy's sleep in another one!" Platinum glanced at Ruby, seeking confirmation.

"I'm an Angel, not a human." he reminded her, "But what Blue says is true... sort of." the answer seemed sufficient enough for her.

"Very well then. The boys will sleep in one of the guest bedrooms. The girls will sleep in my bedroom." Platinum walked over to... a golf cart? When did the golf cart get here? "We will be using this as our transportation through the mansion." the golf cart was long, with eight seats in total. Platinum sat in the front with Sebastian, then was Wally and Yellow, Sapphire and Red, then Blue and Green. Ruby sat on top of the cart with Diamond and Pearl once again. The girls were dropped off at Platinum's room, and Ruby and Diamond and Pearl followed after them.

"This is bigger than my house!" Blue exclaimed, upon entering the room.

"I feel so... small," said Yellow and Ruby had to agree with the girl. Platinum's room was fairly large, along with an enormous bed that looked like it could fit 10 people, possibly even more. Sapphire, the ever charming guest she was, flung herself onto Platinum's bed.

"It's so comfy!" she exclaimed before rolling onto her back. "It's like a big ol' cloud!"

Blue sat down on the bed before falling back. "It feels just like cotton."

"Thank you for the compliments." Platinum smiled before a flash went off in the room. The three girls looked over to Yellow, who had pulled out her camera.

"Oops, sorry guys." Yellow apologized, "I thought this would be a nice moment to capture."

"For your project?"

"Yup!" the blonde smiled, "Though, I'm still not sure what the theme will be overall." she admitted, "I'm just taking random pictures for now." she looked down at her camera, confusion apparent on her face.

"Is something wrong?" Platinum walked over to Yellow.

"It's nothing really. It's just that I could've sworn this wasn't there when I took the photo." Platinum looked at the camera, and Diamond and Pearl did the same, while Ruby stayed beside the bed.

"Why's there a white blur?" Diamond asked.

"Looks more like a speck," Pearl said. Platinum looked at her Guardian Angels, then back at the camera. She looked up at Ruby, her gaze rather intense, that it made him a bit uncomfortable. She looked back at the camera.

"Could it be the light reflecting off the lens?"

"It might be." Yellow replied, "I can just take more pictures later. What are we going to do now, though?"

"Dinner!" Sapphire shouted, throwing her arms up into the air. "I'm starving!"

"Then we best head to the dining room." Platinum said, walking over to her desk and picking up a pamphlet. "You'll need this map." she handed said map to Blue. "Please text the boys to stand outside their guest bedroom so you can go get them, then head straight to the dining hall. I'll be with you all shortly." Platinum ushered the girls out her room before closing the door. The moment she closed it, she turned to face Ruby.

"Senior Ruby, is it possible for Angels make themselves seen to humans?"

The question threw him off, "I- I'm not entirely sure. I know that we can take on a solid form to touch objects, but humans can't touch us. Our transparent form is our predominant form." he answered.

"I see..." Platinum muttered. "Never mind then. I'm sure it was just my imagination. Shall we head to dinner?"


	6. Chapter 5

Dinner was absolute chaos. Okay so maybe Ruby was exaggerating a bit, but dinner was less than civil. It had simply started out with a challenge, see who could juggle the most rolls of bread. Then Sapphire challenged Red to see who could catch the most grapes in their mouth. A grape ended up hitting Yellow in the face and Blue, claiming she needed to defend the girl's honor, started chucking grapes at Red and Sapphire. Wally tried to shield himself from the sudden madness by sinking lower into his chair, but of course, that didn't work. Green was eating his food calmly, ignoring the mass destruction of grapes and bread rolls happening in front of him. Platinum was watching in amusement, like a mother watching her children play fight and not giving two shits if they poke each other's eye out. Diamond was eating the food that fell to the floor, but Platinum gestured for him not to. She beckoned him to where she sat, and she discreetly handed him a slice of cake on a napkin with a fork.

"Missy, shouldn't you stop them?" Pearl asked, gesturing to the food war that was going on. She simply ignored him. "Missy they're making a mess, plus they're wasting food."

"Oh alright." before she could utter a word, Green stood up, banging his hands on the table, catching everyone's attention.

"Can you guys behave for 10 minutes?" he didn't yell, but his voice was loud, full of annoyance. "We're Platinum's guests, don't you think you're being disrespectful by wasting food in her home?" the others apologized to the heiress, even Yellow and Wally, despite having done nothing wrong.

"It's fine Green." Platinum smiled, "It actually makes me happy. I usually eat dinner alone."

"You don't eat with your parents?" Yellow asked.

Platinum shook her head, "My parents are busy with work most of the time, so they don't come home until late. On most days I don't see them at all."

"That's... depressing," said Blue.

"Is it?" Platinum tilted her head, "I suppose it is, but I don't mind. Now then, what else do people do at sleepovers?"

"Video games?" Red suggested. "Or any type of game."

"Well, I believe I have a few games." Platinum nodded her head, "Please follow me, everyone."

The game room was just what Ruby had expected. Big, comfortable, and full of games. There were gaming consoles with video games, board games, and playing cards. Red had cried for a bit upon seeing all the video games.

"Do you play these games?" Wally asked.

"I do not."

"Then why do you have them?" Red asked, "I'm not complaining, but it seems like a waste of money to have so many games."

"Do you remember when I asked you all what games you liked to play last week?" they nodded their heads, "Well, I knew it would be inevitable when you would all want to visit my home, so I had Sebastian buy the games you liked."

"That's a lot of games," Yellow stated.

"Well, Sapph and Red are always talking about what new game they want to play." Blue pointed out.

"Who cares?! It's video games!" Sapphire yelled in excitement, "Let's play!" and so began the long-awaited video game marathon (though not really long awaited). The group took turns playing Super Smash, something Yellow surprisingly beat them all at, though she took pictures when it wasn't her turn to play. Ruby watched with Diamond and Pearl, who would talk and make little jokes, even explaining to Ruby that they had played the game before with Platinum as to help her 'understand' the game. The group of humans moved onto other games, such as Mario Kart and Just Dance (which Green absolutely refused to play and Wally had to sit out due to his health). They decided to take a little break after an intense game of Lego Lord of the Rings between Red and Sapphire (both killing each other for lego coins), which Sapphire completely raged at. The others went to change into their sleeping clothes, giving Ruby the opportunity to talk to Platinum without Sapphire or the others thinking she was crazy for talking to thin air, Apparently she also wanted to talk to him, something urgent that she didn't want Diamond and Pearl to know, after the two left to give their reports to Crystal.

"Is something wrong?" he asked.

"It's not that there's something wrong." she said, "Just something that... concerns me."

"What is it?"

"It's just that..." she hesitated before deciding to speak, "I believe you appeared when Yellow took the picture before, in my room."

"I- what?" he looked at her in confusion. The picture? "That's not possible." Ruby shook his head, "We can't be seen-"

"By humans? Yes, I've been told." she interrupted. "To the human eye, that is, but what about camera lens? In Yellow's picture there was a distinct white blur or speck next to Sapphire, right where you were." she went on, "Many people around the world claim that ghosts appear in their photos, usually as white blurs. Could they be Angels?"

"I haven't heard these from other Angels, mainly because I don't talk to many of them, but it would explain a lot about the ghosts and spirits thing since they don't exist though Angels are considered spirits." Ruby sighed, "This is too much theorizing for one night."

"Not so much as theorizing, but more of speculating. Nevertheless, let us continue this conversation another time." she agreed. A moment later, Green entered the room, the others following soon after, Blue with a cloth bag in tow that seemed to be holding something large.

"What'cha got there Blue?" Red asked curiously, staring at the bag she placed on her lap as she sat down. The object seemed to be rectangular shaped, like a box.

"Something I got as a present from Green's sister." that got the Green's attention. Green had hardly paid any heed, reading a book he had brought along from his home. When his name had been mentioned, his attention was fully on Blue.

"Daisy?" he narrowed his eyes, "If it's what she got you then I want no part in it."

"Oh you're no fun." she turned towards the others, "What do you guys know about contacting the dead?" Ruby had a bad feeling about this.

Yellow gave Blue a worried look, "Blue, this isn't what I think it is... is it?" Blue merely grinned before pulling out what was in the bag. She flung the bag behind her, making a failed attempt at making it dramatic, with the bag unceremoniously nearly hitting Sapphire in the face, as she had been standing behind Blue."It's an

"It's an ouiji board!" Yup. Ruby definitely had a bad feeling about this.

* * *

Sorry for dragging on the sleepover guys, I try to keep each chapter a minimum of 900-1200 words, since I feel like if I go over that word count there's too much in the chapter

And yes, they'll be playing with an ouji board.

I've never played with one myself, so I suggest that none of you do as well


	7. Chapter 6

Wally apologized, stating he wouldn't play because he'd rather watch than join. Yellow sat out, adding that she didn't want to be the one targeted if they managed to contact an evil ghost/spirit. Green downright refused, stating that the game was childish and that he did not believe in ghosts. Sapphire seemed excited, Red seemed hesitant, and Platinum was eager to try out the supposed game. Ruby knew most stories about ouija boards that seemed true were really Guardian Angels messing around to scare their human. Were they asssholes in doing that? Maybe, but if humans were so afraid of 'demons' and 'ghosts', they shouldn't mess around with things such as an ouija board in the first place. It really wasn't that hard.

"Okay so according to the instructions I found online we need a medium," Blue said as she looked at her phone. "That'll be me. We need someone to take notes to try and decipher what the spirit is saying, someone who isn't playing. That'll have to be one of you three." she pointed at Wally, Green, and Yellow. "I don't think we'll need a screamer." she murmured.

"Sorry did you say screamer?" Sapphire asked, "What do they do?"

Blue looked up from her phone screen. "A screamer is just someone who screams at the first noise in the room. You know in case we anger a spirit." she purposely ignored Sapphire's look of disbelief. "We need to be in a quiet room and have to be focused. 'The ouija session should not be interrupted because breaking concentration can cause delays and negative energy.' is what it says. We also need to be serious so we can protect ourselves from negative energy." Blue explained. "We also need to say goodbye at the end. If the spirit starts to do 'figure eights', or count down from Z to A or 9 to 1, we need to end the seance by moving the planchette to 'goodbye'. 'If the spirit starts doing any of these 3 things, move the planchette over the 'goodbye', as the spirit may be trying to escape from the board'."

"Welp I'm out." Ruby snorted as Sapphire opened the window of the room, attempting to climb out and (what Ruby presumed) run out into the night in nothing but her pj's. "Text me later in case you're all not dead."

"Sapph!" Wally gawked at Sapphire in disbelief, as did the others, with the exception of Green and Platinum of course.

"Now Sapph don't be such a spoilsport like Green." Blue chided her, "It'll be fine. Just as long as Platinum's house has no history with ghosts or spirits, does it Platinum?"

Platinum was lost in thought before speaking, "I don't recall anything of the sort in my studies and readings about the history of my family or the mansion, so no. Now please, do come back inside Sapphire, you're creating an unneeded draft." Sapphire reluctantly closed the window and sat back down.

"Anyways, if the spirit turns out to be a nice spirit-" Blue continued reading off her phone, "We say goodbye and wait for the planchette to move to goodbye itself. Also we should not ask anything related to our own futures, like our deaths and 'what will I do in 10 mins'." she placed her phone down on the table and looked at everyone with a smile, "Who's ready to communicate with the dead?" there was a mixture of groans and shouts of 'me' from the group. "Kay put both index and middle fingers on the planchette."

"Wait!" Ruby stared at Platinum as the others turned to look at her. "I... need to use the bathroom first."

"Well hurry up then." Blue waved her off, "We've got some spirits to talk to!" Platinum stood up and another flash went off in the room. A sheepish Yellow hid behind her camera, "Sorry?"

"It's no trouble." Platinum assured her before leaving the room.

"Still don't have a theme yet?" Red asked and Yellow shook her head.

"How bout we help you come up with some then?" Blue suggested, "Since we're (somewhat) part of it. How's fantasy sound?"

"There's nothing very fantasy like about my portfolio."

"Holiday?" Wally suggested.

"Nothing very holiday like either."

"Colors of the wind?"

"Red no Disney suggestions." Blue turned to Green, "Do you have any suggestions Green?"

"The will to live."

"Green..." Yellow sighed and Blue began to crack up.

"Ruby!" Ruby turned away from the happy group of humans to see Diamond at the open door. "Over here!" Ruby left the room, following Diamond towards the stairs where Pearl and Platinum stood.

"Is something wrong?"

"Everything is fine." Platinum smiled, "I have a small request of you Ruby if you're willing to hear me out."

"Of course. What is it?"

"In the case of ghosts not being real, I'd like you to be the ghost while I and the others use the ouija board."

"Missy this is not a good idea." Pearl said, "In fact, this is probably a horrible idea. Senior Ruby wouldn't do something like that."

"I'm in." Ruby agreed, mainly to spite Pearl, and to mess around with Sapphire and the other humans. This would probably be the only chance he'd get, so might as well make the most of it.

"Wonderful." Platinum clasped her hands together.

"Missy, are you sure this is a good idea?" Pearl asked.

"I'm positive." she turned to Diamond, "What do you think Diamond?"

"Huh? Me?" Diamond seemed confused as to why Platinum was asking him.

"You are my Guardian Angel and dear friend, so I value your opinion very highly." Diamond's cheeks were tinged with red from embarrassment, Ruby noted.

"If you're sure Missy, then I'm with you on this."

"Wonderful." Platinum smiled before turning back to Ruby, "Now, do keep in mind I am not trying to scare my friends away from my home, so please be a kind spirit. I know it will be tempting to scare them." Ruby nodded his head, "Also, I will give you some sort of signal for you to start, as I'd like to at least have them believe there is no spirit in my home."

"I still don't think this is a good idea." Pearl stood next to Ruby, both watching as Blue and the others started to use the ouija board.

"I think it'll be fun." Diamond commented, "Nothing bad's gonna happen... right?"

"As long as Ruby doesn't scare them, yes."

"I won't scare them." Ruby crossed his arms, "I'll just mess around with them for a bit." he flew over to the humans so he was above them.

"Okay... are there any spirits here with us?" Blue began the seance. "If there are, show us a sign." Ruby, deciding to ignore what Platinum had told him, moved the planchette to 'no'.

There was a tense silence before Wally spoke. "Is... this spirit being sarcastic?"

"None of you moved it right?" the ones playing shook their heads, answering Blue. No one noticed the slight glare Platinum had sent in Ruby's direction, who merely smiled. Blue took a deep breath. "Can you tell us your name?" Ruby moved the planchette to 'no' again.

Platinum sighed, "May we please know your name?" Ruby proceeded to move the planchette to the letters that spelled his name."R u b y. Ruby?" Blue asked, "Why are you here?" Ruby thought for a moment. What would he say? What would be believable? "B-o-r-e-d-"

"The ghost is bored?"

"I mean I'd be bored if I was dead too." Sapphire added, "You probably can't eat food as a ghost. And that would suck."

"I told you Pearl," Diamond mumbled, followed by a loud sound Ruby suspected was Pearl smacking his friend upside the head.

"Of all the interactions we could have with a ghost it had to be this one." muttered Green.

"Maybe we should stop?" Yellow suggested, "It is getting rather late..."

"I think Yellow is right." Platinum agreed, "If we plan to go out tomorrow, it'd be best that we go to bed now."

"Oh, I guess you're right." Blue sighed, "Well, goodbye Ruby. It was nice talking to you while it lasted." Ruby waited for a few moments before moving the planchette to 'goodbye' and removing his hand from it. Blue stood up, stretching her arms, "Well that wasn't what I thought would happen."

"I thought there'd be some spooky shit happening." Sapphire grumbled, "But we met a boring nice spirit."

"At least we met one?" Yellow turned to Green, "What do you think Green?" he didn't respond, as he now seemed to be staring... at Ruby. Ruby narrowed his eyes at Green. Was he really staring at him? "Green?" the boy snapped out of his staring contest with Ruby and looked over to Yellow, "Are you okay?"

"Was just thinking." he replied.

"You look like Platinum's painting offended you somehow," Red added.

"I was thinking about it." Ruby turned around, noticing a painting directly behind him. So that had been what Green had been staring at intensely. It had just been pure coincidence that Ruby was in front of it. After all, if it was Ruby Green had been staring at, it would mean Green could see him, which would mean he had the ability to see Angels, which would be unlikely. Possible, but unlikely. Green walked over to the painting. The painting was of a young woman in an old fashioned dress, sitting in what seemed to be a garden, judging from the background. She looked very much like Platinum, a painting of her maybe? "Is this a painting of you?"

"No." Platinum shook her head, "My father's grandmother. My great grandmother."

"She looks a lot like you," Sapphire commented. "Or, you look a lot like her."

"Father tells me I take after her." she smiled.

"Why do you have a painting of her in your gaming room?" Blue asked, "I mean I don't have anything against your interior design but... ya know?"

"The painting is usually kept in the parlor, but the parlor is being repainted currently, so my parents had the painting moved here for the time being."

"What was her name?" asked Wally. "Your great grandmother."

"Coincidentally, her name was Ruby." someone snickered, and Ruby was pretty sure it was Pearl.

* * *

Hot dog this is the longest chapter I've written.

Sorry for the 2-month delay guys, been busy with life and such.

I got a bit lazy with this one which is why the whole ouija board thing may seem rushed

Tbh I'm disappointed with how this chapter came out, but I didn't want to rewrite the whole thing so this is what you're getting


	8. Chapter 7

It was four in the morning and Ruby was sitting on Platinum's rug. He didn't have much to do, except fly around the town like he usually did at night, but he couldn't really just open up Platinum's window and fly off. An open window would be suspicious to all who saw, especially in the middle of the night, when robbers are prone to break into rich houses such as Platinum's. He looked over to where Sapphire slept, cuddling with Yellow, who was in between her and Blue, who also cuddled the blonde. Platinum was on the other end of the large bed, comfortably sandwiched between Diamond and Pearl, with Diamond snoring lightly.

Ruby wondered how they weren't completely phasing through Platinum and the bed, then realized that the two were most likely concentrating their energy on being solid beings. How Platinum herself was able to come in physical contact with them was certainly in question. He wondered if her being able to see and communicate with Angels had to do with it. His sigh was followed by the sound of movement from the bed.

"Ruby?" in the darkness, he saw Platinum sit up. "Why aren't you sleeping?"

"Angels don't sleep." he replied. "We don't need sleep to replenish our energy, as we're immortal. We can choose to sleep if we wish to, but the effort is entirely useless for us."

"I see." he heard her yawn, "I wonder why Diamond and Pearl agree to sleep when I ask then..."

"I'm sure it's because they both care for you deeply." Ruby told her, "Since you're able to see Angels, you've formed a tight bond with your Guardian Angels. I suppose that's why you're able to come in physical contact with them."

"Are not all Angels able to do so?"

He shook his head, "No Angel is able to have physical contact with a human. With objects they can, but not humans."

Platinum was quiet, and Ruby almost thought she had fallen asleep, "I'm glad I am able to see Angels. I don't know where I would be without these two. They are very important people to me." there was a pause, "Do you wish Sapphire could see you?"

"The thought never really crossed my mind." he shrugged, "Mainly because I don't really care."

"Did you always have a distaste towards humans? Pearl told me how you were well known for harboring hate towards us."

"That's the reason I was made a Guardian Angel." Ruby hummed, "I'm not allowed to go back to Heaven until my opinion and view on humans have changed."

"Has it?"

"I still think of them as ignorant and pathetic."

"And what about me?"

"...You're an exception." Ruby could practically feel pride radiating off of the girl.

"And Sapphire?"

"No comment."

"Surely being her Guardian Angel has changed your opinion somewhat?"

"Was your great grandmother's name really Ruby?" he changed the subject.

Silence, and Ruby knew he wouldn't be getting a coherent answer from the heiress. "Good night Ruby." she lay back down between her Guardian Angels and went back to sleep.

Ruby ended up flying around the city for a few hours. It was one of those cities that tourists/foreigners paid no mind to. Cities that weren't very noticed. He liked that part of earth at least. It was quiet, not much traffic on the streets and freeway. The sun had begun to rise, and many people were heading to work. It, unfortunately, had begun to rain as well, so he returned to the Berlitz Mansion. The window was still open a smidge just like he had left it. The others were still fast asleep, except for Platinum, who had just come out of her bathroom.

"Good morning." she greeted him. "Did you have a nice flight?"

"It was pleasurable until the rain." he shook himself, droplets of water splashing onto the carpet. It didn't help his wings one bit.

"Would you like me to help you dry your wings?" Platinum asked, "I help Diamond and Pearl whenever it rains all the time."

"That would be nice." Ruby followed her to the bathroom, which was just as large as he had suspected it to be. He sat down on a stool and watched as Platinum rummaged about the closet in the bathroom before brandishing a hair dryer. In a matter of seconds, she had plugged it into an outlet, flipped the switch, and began to dry Ruby's wings, at least to the best of her ability. "I didn't know you knew how to use a hair dryer," he commented.

"I didn't, originally- Spread your wings out more please." he did as told, and Platinum ran the hair dryer along his wings. "As I was saying, I didn't know how to use this before. I only asked one of the maids to teach me so I could assist Pearl and Diamond."

"You do this a lot?"

"Not frequently, no. Only when it's raining and the two have been out." she replied, "It takes quite a bit of time with the both of them. With Pearl, he becomes fidgety and impatient, but whenever I do it for Diamond, he seems to fall asleep."

"Diamond did always get sleepy whenever he felt too warm." Ruby mused, "We had a mutual friend when he was training as a Novice Angel, and I saw him fall asleep quite a few times." the two were quiet, the only sound coming from the hair dryer for a while. Ruby thought back to a conversation he had with Diamond and Pearl pertaining Platinum a few days ago. "Say, you don't have to answer, but out of curiosity, do you like anyone?"

"Of course. I like my friends and family."

"That's not the like I was going for..."

Platinum chuckled behind him, "I know fully well what you're asking me Ruby." she paused, "I suppose I do like someone, at least, more than one someone."

"...Really?" Ruby was surprised, to say the least. He had assumed the human liked Green, as the two seemed to get along extremely well. He hadn't expected her to state that she had two people she liked. "Who-"

"I'm sure you have some clue as to who I'm talking about Ruby." Platinum turned off the hair dryer and placed it down before she began brushing out his wings with a hairbrush.

"...Diamond and Pearl?" through the mirror, he saw Platinum smile.

"As I said before, they are very important people to me." she hummed, "Besides my parents, they are the two I love most in the world. I would gladly be reborn again if it meant they would be there alongside me." another pause. "Is there anyone you have feelings for?"

"Not really." he shrugged.

"I don't necessarily mean romantic feelings. What I meant was- is there anyone you care for?" Ruby was silent for a few moments. He hasn't really thought of such feelings for himself. Of course, he wasn't fond of a majority of the angels he knew, but there were a few whose company he could tolerate and vice versa.

"There are a couple that tolerate me." he began, "I honestly don't know why, though. I seem to be one of the most hated and talked about Angels around."

"I can't understand why. You seem to be a lovely Angel." Ruby snorted. If only she knew.

"There was this one Angel I knew." he continued, "We were good friends, and we got along great but... they went missing a while back."

"Do you know what happened to them?"

"A lot of rumors about where he might be or if he's still in existence." Ruby sighed, "My guess? He's dead."

"I thought Angels couldn't die?" Platinum had stopped brushing his wings. "Last night you told me you were immortal."

"We are, but we can still die, in a sense. We can cease to exist if we lose the will to continue on with our existence as an Angel. Especially if we experience a traumatic event."

"How sad." Platinum's voice was laced with worry. "I hope nothing like that ever happens to Pearl or Diamond."

"Pretty sure those two will never cease to exist. They've got you to worry about after all."

Platinum sighed, "I feel that I worry over them more than they do me. I-"

A knock on the door, followed by Pearl's voice. "Missy? You in there? Diamond's awake and he's hungry."

"I'll be out in a moment!" she replied, walking over to the counter and placing the brush down. She turned to Ruby. "Do your wings feel better?"

"Much better." he stood up, stretching his wings. They were warm and devoid of water. "Thanks for the help, but what was it you wanted to tell me?"

"Nothing of importance." Platinum shook her head, "Rather, nothing that is important at the moment. It can wait."

* * *

So I really wanted Platinum and Ruby to somehow bond and just talk with no one else to disturb them which is kinda why there was a sleepover in the first place.

tbh I have no idea where this story is going anymore. It's just a bunch of random things happening until we get to the actual story in later chapters

Sorry if not much happens in this chapter. I just really wanted to write Ruby and Platinum having a conversation cause they seem like they would be such good friends?


	9. Chapter 8

Ruby spent the rest of the day following Sapphire and the others around as they explored downtown. Sapphire, along with Red, ran across the street when there were nine seconds left for them to cross and almost got run over by a school bus. They had made it across on time, but Ruby had almost gotten a panic attack. He may be Sapphire's Guardian Angel but that didn't mean he was Superman. He wouldn't be able to do anything if there was a car and Sapphire didn't move out of the way in time. He supposed that would put an end to him being a Guardian Angel. As he flew above the group, he noticed something moving swiftly behind the humans. A blur of white and red. A stalker maybe? He flew closer towards the person.

"...Silver?!" the Angel turned to look up at Ruby, confirming that it was in fact, Silver.

"Ruby." he greeted him with a nod. "It's been awhile."

"No kidding. Are you-"

"Blue's Guardian Angel."

"How long?"

"When she was five. Fourteen years."

"So you knew I was Sapphire's Guardian Angel?" Silver nodded his head, "Why didn't you tell me?"

"I didn't see why I should." he shrugged, "You made it clear that you no longer wanted to talk to me after what happened with Gold." Ruby winced. It was true Ruby had... said certain things to both Silver and Crystal indicating that he no longer wanted to be on friendly terms with them after Gold's disappearance.

"That was seven years ago."

"Twelve. It was 12 years ago." Silver looked at him in annoyance.

"Twelve?" Ruby shook his head, "I could have sworn it was seven."

"Of course you did."

"Ruby?" Pearl called his name before looking over at Silver. "Friend of yours?"

"Acquaintance." Ruby replied, "Pearl meet Silver. Silver meet Pearl. Silver is Blue's, Guardian Angel."

"Nice to meet you." Pearl shook his hand, turning back to Ruby, "Ruby there's a Messenger Angel here to see you."

Ruby blinked, "Me?"

"That's what they said. They're over there." he pointed across the street where Diamond stood with the Messenger Angel. At least, he assumed they were a Messenger Angel. He couldn't tell what they looked like due to the hood they wore, covering their face entirely. He wondered how they could see where they were flying. Ruby flew over to the two, noticing that Diamond was happily chatting away with the Angel. A friend maybe?

"Hey," Ruby called out, catching the attention of Diamond and the Messenger Angel.

"Ruby?" the Messenger Angel's voice sounded robotic. He wondered why they were going to such lengths to disguise themselves.

"Is there something you need?"

"Master Wallace wanted me to deliver something to you." the angel pulled a folder out of the satchel they carried. "He apologizes for the wait. He also asked me to give you this." they handed him a letter.

"Thanks. Any reason you're dressed like that?"

"It is necessary to protect my identity in the case someone were to see I had this file," they responded. "Master Wallace had suggested it. If another Advisor Angel were to see me with this file, they would question me. In the event that they question me, I am to fly away as quickly as possible. If they were to chase after me, I am to drop an imitation file, which they would prioritize over me thus giving me time to escape."

"That's rather specific."

"More like extreme," Pearl muttered beside him. Ruby ignored him.

"Well, thank you for delivering this. Fly safely." the Angel nodded their head and took off. "Do you know them Diamond?"

"Sorta?" Diamond smiled sheepishly. "I met them before, but I don't know them a lot."

"We're not supposed to tell you who they were anyway," Pearl added. "What did Master Wallace give you?"

"Hopefully what I asked of him two months ago." Ruby opened the letter and began reading its contents.

 _To whom this should Concern:_

 _I hand you what you have asked of me, but I must give you words of caution before you look through it. I have read the contents of the file. Whatever it is you are expecting to find, you will not find it._

 _Your friend,_

 _M.W_

Ruby stared at the letter in confusion, wondering what was strange about Sapphire's official file. He opened the file. It had what any standard file would have. An up to date picture of the human, with their date of birth and gender, but that was it. It was one flimsy piece of paper in the file. Nothing else. It was shocking, to say the least.

"Is that it?" Pearl asked, "It looks like the standard file every Guardian Angel gets."

"That's because it is." Ruby closed the file before throwing it at the ground in annoyance. "I don't understand! If that's just a fake file where the hell is the real one?"

"Still in Heaven most likely." Silver answered, "Most likely the real file contains important information that they can't keep with the others."

"Who's he?" Diamond whispered to Ruby, but he ignored him.

"If the fake was in the Archives than the real one should be... in the Museum." Ruby picked up the file. "I need to talk to Master Wallace."

"But you're not allowed back in Heaven yet, right?" Pearl asked. "I thought you're supposed to stay on earth till your human no longer needs a Guardian Angel." Ruby wondered if that was what all the other Angels had been told, or believed as he was unsure whether a clear answer had been given.

"I still need to." he insisted, "Though I don't think he'll help me out..."

"Help you out with what?"

"Nothing much." Ruby waved off Diamond's question.

"Ruby..." Silver gave him a questionable stare, "You're not planning to break into the Museum are you?"

"What?!" Diamond and Pearl exclaimed.

"Why would you-"

"Ruby you're insane-"

"I didn't say anything about breaking into the Museum!" Ruby snapped, irritated that the two had immediately jumped to that conclusion. Did they think so badly of him to think he would do such a thing? Apparently so. He sighed, "Diamond could you- since you're acquainted with them, could you find that Messenger Angel and tell them that I need to see Master Wallace as soon as possible?"

"Sure thing Ruby. Do you want me to give them back the file too?" Ruby stared at the file in his hand.

"...I think I'll hang onto it a little longer."

* * *

Apologies for the delay of this chapter! I hadn't been able to finish it by the end of April and was only just able to finish it today.

May's been a really bad month for me (finals and personal problems)

We get to meet Silver in this one and learn about his past with Ruby.

Shorter than I'd like it to be, but I'll be uploading a filler chapter later today about Crystal


	10. Filler Chapter: Crystal

Author's Note: I know you're all waiting for chapter 9, but I haven't finished it yet ^_^'

This is a filler chapter, an extra about Crystal to compensate for no chapter 9.

Hopefully you all enjoy reading this as much as I enjoyed writing it!

* * *

Crystal had always been an ambitious angel. If you asked any other angel that knew her, they would confirm that she was one of the most motivated and driven out of them all. No one knew why she was so ambitious, only that when she started out as a Novice Angel, she aimed for perfection, not just from herself, but from others... moderately, at least. It was unknown if her ambition stemmed from her background as a human or it was just how she was (to be fair, no one knew if she had been a former human or an Angel created by God).

Crystal was in the Archives, putting away a few files that had been recently updated. She flew about the shelves, categorizing the more new files that had been created. "Miss Crystal?" the Advisor Angel looked over her shoulder, her eyes casting downwards to see a timid Messenger Angel below her.

"Ah, is something wrong Huynh?" Crystal turned around, flying to the table behind Huynh, placing the files that needed updating on its surface.

"Nothing's wrong." they replied nervously, "I have a message from Instructor Winona."

"Has something happened at the Academy?"

"Instructor Winona has rescheduled visitation day."

"What day did she reschedule it to?"

"Today." Crystal nearly dropped the stack of files she had picked up. She recomposed herself before turning to Huynh with a smile.

"It wouldn't happen to be starting in a few minutes would it?" hesitantly, the angel nodded their head. "Why wasn't this told to me sooner?!"

"There was a slight... miscommunication with a few other Messenger Angels." Huynh winced when she had shouted. "Originally Gold was to deliver the message to you, but he passed it onto others and it sort of got... lost."

"Of course." Crystal placed the files back on the table. They would have to wait, "Thanks for telling me Huynh." as quick as she could, she left the Archives. She flew by other angels and nearly flew into Gold, who stood in her way.

"Hey, Crys!" Gold greeted her with a grin, "Where ya flying too?"

"Gold you know full well where I'm going!" she jabbed her finger at his chest angrily, "Why didn't you tell me about the change for visitation day?!"

"I was busy." he merely shrugged, "Plus, you always shooed me away when I tried to talk to you."

"I don't have time for this." she muttered, "I'm already late as it is." she pushed him aside and flew off to the Academy. He followed after her of course. Winona stood at the entrance waiting for her.

"Miss Crystal."

"Miss Winona." Crystal greeted her, "I'm sorry for my tardiness."

"It's fine dear. I assumed that my message hadn't been able to reach you given who the person I asked to tell you is." Winona turned around, gesturing to the inside of the Academy. "Shall we?" Crystal nodded her head and the two made their way to the training grounds. Crystal stood with Winona, watching as the group of Novice Angels went through the daily exercises.

"This is the class that is currently set on moving forward?"

"It is. All other classes were dismissed for visitation day, as always." she handed her a clipboard, with papers attached. As always, the papers had a profile of the different Novice Angels that were part of the class moving forward.

Crystal hummed as she observed the Novice Angels, a good portion of them had stopped to stare but went back to their training once their instructor called on them. "Anyone you'd like me to pay extra attention to?"

"No one in particular. I trust you enough to make your own assumptions."

"I won't disappoint you." Crystal went back to watching the Novice Angels. Each of them had a number attached to a belt they wore around their waist. Whatever Crystal wrote on their profiles would automatically be transferred to their number. Crystal flew closer to the group, flipping through her clipboard, writing minor notes and comments. Crystal spotted a young Angel, who lagged behind the others during the physical part of their training. The Angel had the number 34 on their belt.  
"Who is 34?" Winona looked over to the Angel.

"That's Lizzy." Crystal flipped through her clipboard, finding the Angel'sprofile. "She often lags behind in training."

"I see that." Crystal noted that her profile included her scores on tests, which were lower than the average score. She wrote a comment that the Novice Angel would be best suited as a Messenger Angel, but seemed to lack the motivation as shown in her scores.

"Instructor Winona?" a Security Angel flew to the two. "A Messenger Angel has a message for you from Master Wallace."

"Thank you." Winona turned to Crystal, "I will see you later to help you with the profiles."

"Alright." Winona nodded her head and followed the Security Angel out of the Academy.

"Man I thought she'd never leave." Crystal looked up in surprise, seeing Gold flying above her.

"Gold!" she looked at him with suspicion. "How did you get in here? The Security Angels at the door aren't allowed to let anyone but Advisors in on Visitation Day."

"Snuck past them."

"How?"

"If I told you then you'd make sure I won't be able to come in."

"That's because you were banned from the Academy after you graduated because of your little stunt with the lighting and ambrosia."

"I was just trying to prove to Silver that lighting could set ambrosia on fire. Which I was successful at." he grinned, landing on the ground so he stood next to her.

"You nearly set the Academy on fire." she gave him an irritated look, "Gold you're distracting me from my job." she went back to watching the Novice Angels, flying closer so she could observe their personalities for herself. The Novice Angels often glanced at her and whispered to one another, but they ignored her for the most part. She noticed a Novice Angel, one who looked much smaller than the others, by himself.

"Do you know who that Angel is?" she asked Gold. "The small one."

"That's my buddy Rald. Short for Emerald." Gold told her. "He's a cool little dude, but he doesn't have a lot of friends. People tend to pick on him cause of his height. Pretty self-conscious about it." as Gold had spoken, Crystal had found Emerald's profile. Number 41, outspoken, with a bit of an attitude towards fellow students.

"He may need a Mentor..." Crystal muttered. "Though I don't know who would be best suited for him."

"How bout yourself?"

"Me?" Crystal stared at him in surprise as he grabbed her pen out of her hand.

"Why not?" he began tossing the pen in the air absentmindedly. "You're always busy with paperwork and shit right?"

"Well I am but-"

"Plus you're always telling me and Silv that you'd like to have an assistant to help you out right?" he stopped tossing the pen in the air, "Besides, all these Novice Angels always talk about is 'Crystal, the Advisor Angel that graduated top of her class'."

"I-" Crystal was sure Gold was just trying to butter her up now, but it was working. He put the pen in her hand. Crystal was hesitant, but she decided to be selfish for once. She wrote herself as a suggestion for Emerald's mentor. She sighed, "Why do I let you convince me to be selfish."

"Cause I'm a convincing person. Plus nothing wrong with being selfish every now and then."

"You're also distracting me again." she hummed and went back to watching the Novice Angels. She wrote down a few more notes on angels, when she noticed that 34, Lizzy, was talking to another Angel as the two waited for their turn on the obstacle course. The Angel she spoke to seemed slightly amused by what she was saying. Crystal noticed that he seemed annoyed when another Angel tried to join their conversation.

"Who's that Novice Angel over there then?" she asked Gold, as she couldn't see the number on his belt. "The one talking to 34."

"Why do you assume I know every Novice Angel around?"

"Because you're always sneaking into the Academy to talk to them." she retorted.

"Fair point. His name's Ruby." Gold replied, "I heard that he's super bitter and pessimistic about a lot of things. He also doesn't like humans."

"Great, another you," Crystal muttered as she found Ruby's profile. Twenty-six was his number. He scored fairly well on his tests but apparently lacked empathy and sympathy when the topic of humans was brought up. "His test scores are great, but his attitude isn't."

"Why don't you just make him a Messenger Angel then." Gold suggested as he stretched his arms. "Then you can have someone keep an eye on him and maybe change his attitude."

"That's actually a good idea," Crystal muttered, "He doesn't seem to show much interest in anything else anyway. But who could be his mentor?"

"I dunno. How bout Wallace?"

"He's already busy enough as it is." a pause, followed by a stare at the Messenger Angel. "Thank you for volunteering yourself Gold."

"Wait hold on a second I didn't agree to this!" Gold's shouting attracted the attention of the present Novice Angels and Instructors that were testing them.

"I can and I will." she replied, writing onto the profile, "It was your idea after all."

"That doesn't mean _I_ have to be the one made responsible."

"Your logic astounds me," she said sarcastically, finishing what she had written. "You better get going. One of the Instructors is finally calling Security on you."

"Shit." Crystal watched Gold fly off in amusement. She had been lying when she had told him about the Instructors calling Security. The Instructors had ignored Gold, seeing as he wasn't doing any harm and was with her. Still, it was fun to freak him out every now and then. She went back to watching the Novice Angels maneuver through the obstacle course. Realistically, the Angels could fly through the objects as Angels did not have a solid form. Still, it was a test to see if they were quick enough to dodge objects that would get in their way in the case of them accidentally taking on solid form (it happened more often than she wanted it to).  
Winona had returned shortly after Gold had left, speaking with the other two Instructors. After all the Novice Angels had gone through the obstacle course, they were taken inside for a seminar. With a gesture from Winona, Crystal followed them into the lecture hall.

Once all the Novice Angels had been seated, Winona began to speak. "You all know the rules for the seminar. You are to debate on the topic that is given. There is no winning or losing. Give everyone a chance to speak." she gestured towards Crystal, "This is Crystal, an Advisor Angel, and Caretaker to the Archives and Museum." the crowd began to murmur, and Crystal sighed. No doubt they were discussing her popularity. "Settle down everyone." Winona continued, "She has taken time out of her busy schedule to be with us today, so do be respectful. Crystal will be choosing the topic. Remember, no fighting, keep it civil."

The Instructor stepped back, allowing Crystal to take the floor, "Our topic will be on humans, whether or not our efforts in helping and guiding them are futile at this point, seeing as they are growing every day. Your thirty minutes start now." there was a moment of silence after she had spoken before the Novice Angels all began speaking at once. Crystal would be amazed at their enthusiasm if not for how utterly baffled she was at the fact that they were so... unruly. Many were standing from their seats, arguing with one another.

"Are they... always like this?" she glanced at Winona.

"They're the only class like this during seminars if that's what you're asking. The main reason is because of 26." she motioned her head at the Novice Angel who was flying above a few others, shouting.

"Ruby?"

Winona nodded her head, "As you've read, he isn't exactly quiet about his opinions that majority of his fellow Angels do not share. Because of this, it results in sometimes... passionate debates."

"Everyone settle down, please!" Crystal shouted over the Novice Angels, and they gradually quieted down. "This is a seminar so let's settle this in a more calm manner. Take turns speaking." an Angel shyly raised their hand. "And you are?"

"Number 37." Crystal flipped to their profile.

"Just call me Cap."

"Alright, Cap. What are your views on this topic?"

"I think humans still need our help." Cap spoke, "With all the war and stuff going on." murmurs of agreement came from other Novice Angels.

"I have to agree." another Angel spoke, though they didn't bother telling Crystal their number or name, and from where they sat she couldn't even see their number. "They've advanced in the ways of technology and other things, but they're pretty stupid in starting wars with each other." more murmurs of agreement.

"They're pretty stupid in general." Ruby had spoken, and everyone was quiet, staring at him. "Pathetic and ignorant, there really is no point in us 'helping' them." his words stirred the others into a frenzy. Crystal sighed, wishing her job was easier as the Angels began shouting once more.

"Everyone, please! Settle down!" her voice was drowned out by the screaming matches. Crystal sighed, giving Winona a pleading look of help, but the Instructor merely shook her head. Nothing could be done to calm the Novice Angels now. Once Ruby had spoken, that was it.

"HEY!" an all too familiar voice shouted from the doorway. The room quieted down again and Crystal whipped her head to see Gold standing at the door with a grin.

"IT'S GOLD." someone shouted, and there were multiple cheers and shouts for the Messenger Angel. He seemed to be well known and quite popular with the group of Novice Angels. She noticed that there were a couple, if not a few, Novice Angels that didn't seem as enthusiastic about Gold's appearance.

"Hey guys." he finger gunned the crowd, causing them to cheer even louder. Crystal groaned, wondering if this was how the Novice Angels really acted whenever Gold showed up or if it was all just an inside joke. She hoped it was the latter.

Classes drew to an end, and the Novice Angels were dismissed for the rest of the day. Crystal had stayed behind in the classroom, looking through the notes she had written on the profiles and scribbling away a few more comments here and there.

"Gold don't you have more important things to do other than watch me write?"

"Not that I can think of." he shrugged, "Plus I like watching you work."

"You do?" that sounded like a lie. Gold never seemed to be interested in her work unless it somehow involved himself or something fun.

"Of course! It's cause I like you." he was definitely lying. He always told her he liked her, which Crystal highly doubted since the Angel always seemed to be flirting with other Angels.

"I need to find Miss Winona." Crystal looked up from the clipboard, "She's going to help me with the profiles."

"Can I help?"

Crystal shook her head, "I appreciate the offer, but no. You've already done a lot by keeping the Novice Angels from screaming at each other during the seminar."

"Aw shit are you actually complimenting me?" he leaned closer to her face, making things rather uncomfortable. She flicked his forehead, forcing him back.  
"Don't let it get to your head." she replied, "I'll see you and Silver later."

* * *

Started this off as just a little extra thing so it'd be easier for me to get my ideas out and focus on the main story better.

Was supposed to be about Crystal herself, but it ended up being about Crystal and (sort of) Gold?

No romance between the two (maybe some from Gold), but their relationship is purely platonic. Might change it in the future? Who knows

Will write more extras about other characters in different points of their lives


	11. About the Angels & Heaven (Info Update)

(Updated with all recent information! Will add more if I come up with anything new along the way!)

 _Just some general information on the different Angels and what their purposes are, along with the places within Heaven that have/will appear or be mentioned in the story_

Angels in general:

Many are created by God, but more than 78% of Angels are former humans. Those that were human became Angels by choice in the afterlife. Become an Angel, with the memories of their human lives, or be reborn as a human again, with no memory of their previous life. Depending on their role, an Angel has a brand/marking on their wrist, indicating what type of Angel they are (each role has specific marking/brand).  
 **Guardian Angels:** Nearly all Guardian Angels used to be human. A few humans are personally selected to be Guardian Angels, depending on how they acted when they were alive. Other than that, humans chose to be Guardian Angels because they were humans. After being a Guardian Angel to a human, they can retire to an Advisor Angel, Healer, or Instructor. They may also be a Guardian Angel to a new Human multiple times.  
 **Messenger Angels** : Deliver messages for God and other Angels.  
 **Advisor Angels:** Help God to run Heaven, Advisor Angels help in keeping order. They also choose, based on the input of Instructors, choose the roles/ranks of Novice Angels (also depending on their attitude and what they would prefer).  
 **Novice Angels:** Young Angels in training to become Messenger Angels, Guardian Angels, Security Angels, Advisor Angels, Caretakers, Weather Angels, or Healers.  
 **Security Angels:** In charge of maintaining security over the Archives and Museum, along with the Tower, and White Room.  
 **Caretakers:** They are in charge of the Archives and Museum. They store records of humans and Angels alike in the Archives and Museum, and they have an Advisor Angel that helps them.  
 **Healers:** Healers are Angels that tend to the Angels that injury themselves, mainly Novice Angels who do extensive training, and the occasional Guardian Angel and Messenger Angel. Healers take a pledge to never go down to earth. Reason being is that they are afraid that if a Healer were to go to earth, they would feel the need to heal Humans. If a human were to consume Angel medicine, they would die.  
 **Instructors:** Instructors are the Angels that train Novice Angels. They teach them the tasks of each Angel's duty, and about humans. They also give input to Advisor Angels on which Novice Angel is fit for which role.  
 **Weather Angels:** Under the instructions of God, they change the weather to what best suits each season and part of the world. they work in the Observatory.  
 **Fallen Angels:** Not entirely a myth, Fallen Angels are believed to be Angels that have turned their backs on their duties and have left Heaven. They are also considered as 'demons".

 **Rankings of Angels**  
Advisor Angels  
Caretakers  
Weather Angels  
Guardian Angels  
Security Angels  
Instructors  
Healers  
Messenger Angels  
Novice Angels  
Fallen Angels

14 days in heaven = 7 human days  
Every 2 days in Heaven = 1 human day  
Landmarks/inactive volcanos are gateways to heaven for angels (only certain ones)

After a Human reaches a certain age (mid to late 20s), they no longer need a Guardian Angel.  
Depending on the human's current state and condition (ex. Human has mental or physical illness) the Guardian Angel is expected to keep being the humans Angel

 **Places in Heaven:**  
 **The Archives and Museum:** Information on every human is stored in the Archives. The Museum is deep in the archives behind a vault, where the files of Angels are kept, along with the memories of Angels that had been Human. The only angels who have access to the Archives and Museum are the Caretakers and Crystal, an Advisor Angel.  
 **The Gateway:** There is one direct gateway that connects to heaven, though there are multiple entrances around the world that angels have to enter in order to reach the Gateway  
 **The Academy:** The place where Novice Angels are trained for their duties. There are two buildings, the building where Novice Angels are taught, and the bigger building where the Angels sleep (only Instructors, Novice Angels, and Messenger Angels stay here)  
 **Healing Ward:** The Healing Ward is the place Healers reside, where other Angels go if they have sustained an injury. The Healing Ward is usually occupied by Healers and Novice Angels, with the occasional Guardian Angel and Messenger Angels. Closest to the Archives and Museum  
 **The Dome:** The Dome is where the Advisor Angels reside, along with Caretakers, Security Angels, and Weather Angels, though it is farthest away from the Archives and Museum, it connects to the walkway that leads to the Gate  
 **Observatory:** The Observatory is the building where the Weather Angels work. There are rooms within the Observatory, with groups of Weather Angels in the separate rooms, having control of separate parts of the world. Each group is rotated every full human day (two days in heaven) so that they can give advice or assistance when needed.  
 **The White Room:** Otherwise known as limbo, the white room is basically what it's called. A white room with two doors and a chair facing the doors. Humans go to limbo when they are teetering on the edge of life and death. They are given the choice to go back to being a human or live as a human. The choice is usually given by their current, or former Guardian Angel, depending on their age. If they did not have a Guardian Angel, an Advisor Angel takes on the role. The angel shows them their future if they choose to stay alive and be human. They are shown the consequences of their actions (depending on the cause of their 'death' or incident'). Humans only go to the white room if their 'death' is something they have a chance or coming back from.  
 **The Tower:** An isolated tower far from the other settlements. The Tower is where Angels that have gone against God and the other Angels are locked up. The tower's only entrance and exit is a window at the top floor, the lower floors the holding cells.  
 _Everything is connected by the halls, where many Angels sit on the clouds and hang around at_


	12. Chapter 9

Platinum liked to think she was a sensible and knowledgeable person, more than most others were. She thought this way because of her access to the extensive library in her home, along with having many tutors to teach her. That's what she liked to think at least.

So, when Ruby had introduced her to Silver, the Guardian Angel of her friend Blue, she noticed something between the Angels. They had history with each other, she could tell. She had asked Pearl and Diamond, but neither of them knew exactly what Ruby and Silver's history seemed to be. They were awkward and tense when addressing each other, and there seemed to be an unspoken agreement between the two. There was something that had happened between them, and both had silently agreed to never speak of whatever was bothering them.

Or maybe, Platinum was wrong. Maybe she was reading too deeply into Ruby's history with Silver. Maybe she was just seeing problems when there were none and everything was perfectly fine between the two... She sincerely doubted her own thoughts, but it wasn't her place to involve herself in the personal business of beings she regarded higher than herself.

She leaned back in her chair with a sigh. She had never been one to believe in God. She believed in a higher being yes, there had to have been something to create the universe. But an actual one god? She was skeptical... Was she still skeptical though, that was the question.

"Missy?" Diamond hovered over her, worry etched on his face. "You okay?"

She smiled, "I'm fine, thank you for asking though. I was just thinking."

"About tomorrow?" Platinum shook her head. She had nearly forgotten about tomorrow. It would be Green's birthday. The older hadn't wanted a birthday party in the first place, but after the insistence of Blue and Sapphire, he had given in. There would be a small party with food and drink and games in the mansion, consisting of Green's grandfather and older sister, and other close friends, along with the group.

"When will Pearl be back?"

"I think tomorrow morning? You know he's not gonna be gone for long Missy."

"I know Diamond. It just feels strange to have you without Pearl." she admitted, "I'm very much used to having the both of you near me, or the both of you away from me. There are the rare occasions when one of you has business to attend to, but I would prefer to have you both instead of just one alone." she paused to catch her breath, and realized she had been rambling. "I apologize. It's not that I don't enjoy your company without Pearl, Diamond."

"I understand Missy. I feel the same whenever me and Pearl are separated. We've been together ever since the Academy, so I'm not used to being away from him." Diamond laughed nervously. "I don't think I ever will. Honestly, I never thought I'd be Guardian Angel to the same human as him."

"Is it not common?"

Diamond nodded his head, "From what I remembering learning, humans are only assigned two Guardian Angels if they can see them."

"Well whatever the reason, I'm glad you two are my Guardian Angels." she smiled, "I don't know what I would do without either of you two."

Ruby was in a strange predicament. Here he was in Platinum's bedroom, sitting across from the girl on opposite chairs. It had been two days since Ruby's encounter with the strange Messenger Angel, and he had yet to meet with Wallace. Diamond had told him Wallace was busy as of late and would not be able to meet with him until the next week. In the meantime, Ruby had introduced Platinum and Silver to each other. The girl had noticed the heavy tension between the two and had cornered Ruby during Green's birthday party.

"What exactly is going on between you two?" Platinum finally asked after several agonizing minutes of silence.

"Nothing Platinum."

"Ruby, forgetting what time you're meeting with someone and arriving five minutes late is nothing. Whatever is going on between you and Silver is not nothing, it is something."

"That's not even a good analogy," Ruby muttered. "It doesn't even correlate with the situation."

"If it was nothing you shouldn't be having any problems with having a normal conversation with him." Platinum pointed out.

"I don't have a problem with Silver." Ruby insisted, "We just don't talk to each other often."

"It seems to be you two don't talk at all." Platinum sighed. "Ruby, it is better to tell someone what problems you have with him now than keep it bottled up and letting it explode once the right amount of pressure is applied. It is unhealthy to keep in your negative emotions." he was silent, and Platinum sighed before standing up, "If you won't tell me, at least try and make an effort to talk to Silver. If you don't, I'll be forced to intervene."

"You already are intervening," Ruby muttered.

"I mean in more drastic ways." Platinum gave him a cold look, but Ruby could tell she was becoming irritated. The way Platinum was, Ruby knew she only had good intentions, truly caring and wanting to help Ruby. She deserved to know.

"If I tell you, will you promise not to do anything drastic?"

"I promise." she sat back down. "Now tell me, why are you and Silver so awkward around each other?"

"It wasn't always like that. We... were friends before." Ruby sighed. "Me, him, Crystal, and Gold."

"Gold?" she asked, "You never mentioned a Gold before."

Ruby laughed bitterly, "That's because there's no one left to mention."

"Oh dear. I'm sorry for your loss. But I thought Angels were immortal beings?"

"We are, but we can still cease to exist. If we lose the will to exist, we will disappear."

"If I may ask, and if you're comfortable with telling me, what led to his disappearance?"

"Well, it happened about 16 years ago." he began, "Though if we're going by years in heaven it'd be 32 years ago."

"I was still a Messenger Angel back then."

* * *

Oh geez, it's almost been half a year, sorry guys!

I didn't like how this chapter started off and kept rewriting it (originally was gonna be in ruby's pov), but I thought it'd be interesting to have a bit of platinum's pov, and hey that fixed my writer's block for this.

The scene was originally gonna have Platinum act as a therapist between Silver and Ruby, but it just didn't fit for me so I scrapped that idea.

Chapter 10 will be uploaded shortly after this one, where you'll get a bit of background and history and it was something I've been waiting to write ever since I began this story


	13. Chapter 10

_Ruby knew following along with Gold's antics would get him in trouble. Not that he really cared. He was only a Messenger Angel anyways, plus it was fun to see what they could and couldn't get away with._

 _"You two!" Ruby watched as Gold flew to a sudden stop, causing Ruby to crash into him. Ruby regained his balance and looked over his friend's shoulder. Crystal stood before them, obviously irritated at them. "What are you up to this time?"_

 _"Nothing!" Ruby replied innocently. "We were just-"_

 _"Racing each other." Gold said._

 _"And you had to do it in the halls instead of outside?" Crystal sighed, "Have you two seen Lizzy and Emerald at least? Emerald was supposed to pick up some files for me but he hasn't returned yet. Lizzy asked me to help her study for a test, but I have no idea where she is either."_

 _Ruby shared a brief but panicked glance with Gold. Lizzy had been with them when they had pulled another prank. So had Emerald. They had scattered the moment an Advisor Angel had yelled for them to stop, and Ruby realized how bad of an idea it had been to rope the two into the scheme. Emerald was smaller than most angels, resulting him to be a bit slower in terms of speed. Lizzy was just naturally... delicate, when it came to physical activities such as flying away as fast as an angel can from getting caught by an Advisor Angel._

 _"No idea." Gold replied with ease, "Can we go now?"_

 _"Ruby can." Crystal addressed Gold, "God wants to speak with you."_

 _Gold narrowed his eyes, "Why?"_

 _"I honestly have no idea, just that they wanted to speak with you."_

"I guess you can say that was the day everything changed." Ruby said, "Gold was changed from Messenger Angel to Guardian Angel, and he was tasked with taking care of a human. Silver was made Blue's Guardian Angel two years after that."

"How did you become friends with Gold?" Platinum asked him.

"He was chosen to be my mentor, of sorts. Novice Angels- what almost every Angel starts off as before going on to a different role- are only given Mentors if it seems they need the help or guidance. In my case, I needed someone to keep an eye on me. At least that's what Crystal told me."

"Crystal also had Silver be 'co-mentors' with Gold. To make sure Gold and me stayed out of trouble. The four of us had a weird relationship, but we were friends nonetheless."

"And the other two? Lizzy and Emerald?"

"I thought the reason I'm opening up about my very traumatic past is because you wanted to know why Silver and me are awkward around each other."

"I do. But if there are others important to the story then it's better to give some information about them then none at all."

"Bah. Another time." he dismissed her words, "This is about my past with Silver.

"Who you've hardly mentioned at all in your story." Platinum pointed out, "But please, do continue."

"Well, as I said Gold became a Guardian Angel. I visited him often, as did Crystal and Silver. Then... something happened. It had been a normal day of delivering messages around."

 _Ruby was tired. He had been busy delivering messages to Angels left and right, only managing to catch a break for five minutes every two hours. He only had one message left to deliver, luckily it was for Gold, so he could hang around with him afterward. As Ruby made his way to where he suspected Gold to be, he flew by what seemed to be a car crash in the middle of the road. There was blood coming from underneath one of the cars, from what Ruby could tell. The humans were causing a commotion, some even taking pictures on their phones._

 _'No respect even for the dead.' he thought bitterly._

 _"Gold wait!" the familiar voice of Crystal sounded above him. When he looked up, he saw Gold fly by quickly, shortly followed by Crystal._

 _"Crys!" Ruby flew after her and caught her arm. "What's going on?"_

 _"Not right now Ruby-"_

 _"What happened here?"_

 _"Ruby it's really not the best time!" she pulled her arm out of his grasp. "I- Gold-" her face was etched with panic and fear, "I have to go after him!" Crystal flew off in the direction Gold had gone. Ruby, confused and worried for the two, flew after them._

"Gold had always been faster than me and Crystal. We weren't able to catch up to him, and he disappeared into the city. Crystal was... a mess, to say the least. I had never seen her so... worried and fearful before."

 _"Crys what's wrong? Where did Gold go? What happened back there?" Ruby shook Crystal's shoulders, but the Advisor Angel kept shaking her head at him.  
"I have to find him! He needs me! I can't-" she continued to make no sense to Ruby, who then chose to lead her back to Heaven, to the Healing Ward. Crystal had protested but made no attempt to struggle against Ruby's grip on her arm. When they arrived, a Healer had confirmed that Crystal had suffered a minor concussion and had given her ambrosia, though instructed her to rest for a few hours. The Healer pulled Ruby to the side._

 _"Do you know what caused her injury?"_

 _"What did you say your name was?"_

 _"Carla."_

 _"Yeah name doesn't ring a bell."_

 _The Healer sighed, "Could you just tell me what happened?"_

 _"Not sure exactly. I was supposed to deliver a message to Gold when I saw him fly off with Crystal chasing him."_

 _"Where is Gold than?"_

 _"That's a good question. The only person who I think knows where he is would be Crystal." he glanced over at his friend who was laying on one of the beds in the Healing Ward._

 _"I don't think we'll get anything coherent from her right now." Carla said, "You know the procedure for when a Guardian Angel doesn't report back to an Advisor Angel I assume?"_

 _"Yeah yeah." Ruby dismissed her words with a wave, "If they don't report back for their weekly report than a search party is sent out."  
"Well, we're lucky tomorrow's the day for weekly reports."_

 _"We can't wait till tomorrow. What if something happened to him?"_

 _"Look I don't make the rules. I'm just a Healer." she sighed, "If you have a problem, go take it up with an Advisor Angel. I have other patients who are in more need of my assistance than you."_

"I told Silver about what happened, but he wasn't worried. I remember him saying that Gold usually went off to be alone sometimes. I trusted Silver, so I didn't worry much, though I did ask an Advisor Angel to tell God, just in case."

"For this being 32 years ago for you, Ruby, you have an impeccable memory."

He merely shrugged at her compliment, "You have to when you're an Angel. Where was I?"

"You were-" a knock sounded at the door.

"Come in." Ruby glanced at Platinum, who shook her head at him, a silent indication for him to stay quiet. "Green." Platinum smiled when the door had opened revealing the 19-year-old. "Shouldn't you be at the party? It is your birthday."

"It's your house." his eyes wandered around the room before landing directly on Ruby, his blank stare turning into a glare

"What are you looking at Senior Green?" she looked over in Ruby's direction. "Is there a bug?"

"Who is he?" Green directed the question at Platinum, but Ruby knew he expected Ruby to reply. Ruby was quiet. He merely crossed his arms and glared back at the human.

"Senior Green are you alright? Talking to thin air isn't like you."

"Platinum-" Green spoke without taking his eyes off of Ruby, "You're a good actress and liar, but this isn't something you're getting out of. I asked you a question, who is he?"

* * *

Had a lot of fun writing this!

It was something I've been waiting to write ever since I started this story.

Here we get quite a few flashbacks, along with story and a few explanations.

The next chapter will have a bit more flashbacks and memories, along with other things.


	14. Filler Chapter: Platinum

Having one Guardian Angel seemed nice, though having two was much more entertaining and safe for Platinum. It wasn't that Platinum was bored easily or didn't feel safe. Being the daughter of a wealthy family ensured that she was never bored, as she had a grand library of books at her disposal. She always felt safe as well, with security guards around the mansion at all times.

Of course, the security guards couldn't always be around to protect her. They were human, and humans were rather weak and fickle creatures. 'Ignorant', as Ruby would often say. That was what made Platinum glad of having her two Guardian Angels. They were higher beings, not plagued by the needs and limits as humans were.

Along with that, they were always entertaining, whether intentionally or unintentionally. They often made jokes and puns, acting silly and foolish. It greatly amused the young heiress. Not only that, they were the first real friends she had ever made.

Platinum stretched her arms from where she sat in the library, a book about mythical creatures in her hands. There was not much about Angels in the book. At least, not about Guardian Angels.

Her gaze wandered to the open glass doors, leading outside to the garden. She could see her Guardian Angels outside, practicing another one of their skits. It brought back past memories. Pleasant and unpleasant ones. Platinum remembered the first time she had met her Guardian Angels.

 _Platinum had been sitting in the mansion's library near the doors leading to the garden when she had noticed the two angelic figures again. She tended to ignore them, or at least try to. She had tried to read up about angels and mythical beings, but none of the books in the library gave her any help. She decided to ask them outright. After all, her parents did say that it was good to ask questions._

 _"Are you real?" the two angels froze, both of them staring at her wide-eyed._

 _"Is she talking to us?" the black haired angel asked the blond haired one._

 _"I am." that seemed to freak out the two angels._

 _"You're not supposed to be able to see us! Still!" the blond yelled in disbelief._

 _"Why not?"_

 _"Because the Guardian Angel handbook says only humans up to the age of seven can see us." the black haired one stated, earning an elbow jab to the side._

 _"Idiot! You just revealed what we are!" Platinum stared at the two peculiarly. Guardian Angels? She had read a few books featuring a section on Guardian Angels, but the two in front of her didn't seem to fit the description._

 _"You can't ride a bike?" Platinum shook her head as she stood outside with her Angels. Her parents had mailed the bike to her as a birthday gift, but it had gotten home before they had. They had also seemed to have forgotten she had never learned how to ride one in the first place. She hoped to learn and surprise them by the time they returned._

 _"I've never been taught. Truth be told this is my first time seeing one face to face."_

 _"Well, try it out first." Platinum climbed onto the bike, but the moment she put both feet on the pedals, she immediately fell over._

 _Pearl sighed, "You know what? I'm giving you a cycling crash course." Pearl explained the basics of cycling without training wheels. When it came down to actually trying to ride the bike._

 _"There's no need to feel rushed, Missy..." Pearl said as she got up from her fall. "Try to find your balance first."_

 _"I'm not feeling rushed," she replied, only to fall with the bike again._

 _"You're on a gentle downhill slope, so the bicycle will move by itself. There's no need to pedal..."_

 _"I'm not pedaling." she crashed again._

 _"It's only natural for you to fall during practice, so don't cry even though it may hurt!"_

 _"It doesn't hurt, and I'm not crying." she fell again._

 _"Err... Missy?"_

 _Another sigh from Pearl, who crossed his arms. "Stop trying to make things difficult for us! We're helping you practice here you know?!" Platinum sat on the ground, examining herself. "Hmm? What's wrong?"_

 _"...I scraped my elbows and knees..." she answered._

 _"Ah! Missy!"_

 _"Hold it, Dia." Pearl grabbed Diamond by the end of his wing, holding him back, "If she's going to keep whining about a few small cuts and grazes then she's never gonna learn how to ride a bike. We may be her Guardian Angels but we're not her nannies."_

 _"Missy?" she looked up to see Sebastian walking over to her. "Are you alright?"_

 _"I'm fine." she stood up. "Is there something you need?"_

 _"I just got off of the phone with your parents Missy."_

 _"Wonderful. They are returning tomorrow?"_

 _"I'm sorry Missy, but your parents had to extend their trip abroad and will not be returning in time for your 13th birthday. They send their dearest apologies."_

 _"...Please tell them it's fine, Sebastian. That I hope their trip is successful and they enjoy their time abroad."_

 _"Of course Missy. Anything else?"_

 _"I'd like to take a bath after I finish up here."_

 _"I'll have a maid draw one for you." he bowed and left the garden, leaving Platinum alone with her two Angels._

 _"You okay Missy?"_

 _"I'm fine, Diamond." she picked up her bike and began walking back into the mansion. "Now if you two will excuse me, I'd like to get cleaned up before dinner."_

 _Platinum sighed as she sat in the bath. After having her cuts and scrapes treated by a few maids, the water had already turned lukewarm. Her thoughts wandered back to Pearl's words. They had stung, but she knew he was right. Complaining about something as small as scraping her knees wouldn't contribute to helping her learn how to ride a bicycle. Another sigh as she thought back to her parents._

 _She was used to them being away for long periods of time. Her parents worked incredibly hard for her to have and live a comfortable life. She was grateful, but she rarely saw them most days growing up. It also wouldn't be the first time they would be missing her birthday... Platinum rubbed at her eyes with a quiet sniffle. There was no point in crying._

"Missy!" Platinum jolted up in the armchair, her eyes focusing on Diamond and Pearl, who stood in front of her.

"Did I fall asleep?"

"Yup."

"For how long?"

"Only an hour or two." Pearl answered, "Long enough for us to go back to Heaven and make you this." the two held up a white cake box in between themselves, with what Platinum assumed was cake inside. "Happy birthday Missy."

"Happy birthday!"

"You both- You made this? How?"

"We knew Heaven had an unused kitchen, never found out why we have it in the first place though," Pearl explained. "Diamond suggested we make you a cake since your birthday is tomorrow."

"We hope you like it!" Diamond took hold of the box and opened it, revealing a small but quaintly decorated cake with frosting and a candle.

"It's lovely." she smiled, touched by the gift. "Thank you both. But, I'm afraid I don't have any utensils on me."

"We can grab some from the kitchen!" Diamond left the library. Pearl went after him, shouting at him to not scare any of the maids or chefs in the kitchen.

* * *

Almost half a year hahaha

Apologies everyone! Been stuck writing chapter 11 because it's not going the way I want it to, which is why the lack of updates.

I really enjoyed writing this little extra about Platinum. Besides Ruby, I love writing in her POV and there's so much I can do with her

 **ANNOUNCEMENT**

I made a google form for anyone who would like to be included in My Guardian Angel as a side character! I tried to make it as specific as possible to avoid any confusion, and you can submit up to three characters at most if you want! If you have any questions feel free to ask!

Message me if you're interested and I'll send you the link!


End file.
